


Slipping Off the Edge

by Sellitfortoothbrushes



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Bennefrost - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-08 05:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1928505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sellitfortoothbrushes/pseuds/Sellitfortoothbrushes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>12 years after the events involving Pitch Black, a new villain comes along threatening not only the children's belief in the Guardians, but the Guardians' lives as well! Tsar Lunar decides that the threat is great enough to warrant a new Guardian. What does it mean though when none of the Guardians recognize who he chose?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. If I Temble

It was Jamie. It had always been Jamie. Jamie was the first one to see Jack; to believe in him. Since then he’d always had a special place in his heart for the kid.

Jack saw Jamie often, because Jack still called Burgess his home. He watched him grow up and become a teenager. The past eight years felt like nothing to Jack, but he was sure it had felt like a long time for Jamie. Although, Jack had never considered what his presence had done to affect how Jamie grew up.

Jack had just finished creating a blizzard over in New England and called on the wind to take him home. He passed Jamie’s house and turned around. He hadn’t seen the kid in a couple weeks, it would be good to visit him. As he got closer, he saw Sophie sitting on the front steps. Her arms were crossed, she was grumbling to herself, and she looked absolutely furious. Jack frowned and landed next to her. “What’s wrong, Soph?”

She sighed and looked up at him. “Jamie’s being really mean to me!”

Jack sat down next to the ten year old and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. “What happened?” Jack had become as close to Sophie as he was with his own sister, and felt much the same way about her. If Jamie was making her mad, he needed to find out why and maybe he could help by talking about it with Jamie.

“He read my diary and made fun of me writing about wanting to see Bunny again!”

What? That didn’t sound like Jamie at all. “Well, how about I talk to him and-“

“He likes you, ya know!” Sophie said hurriedly.

Jack paused. “Err, what?” Surely she can’t mean it in _that_ way.

“I’ve heard him talk about you to Pippa. He says that he wishes that you weren’t a Guardian so that there might be a chance with you!”

Sophie could have just be saying that to get back at Jamie for reading her diary. Yeah, that was it. There was no way Jamie could have had a crush on him! Jack mentally laughed. “Whoa now, Sophie. Are you sure you aren’t just saying this to get back at him?”

Sophie glared at Jack as if she was appalled he even suggested the idea. “Of course I’m not!”

“Sophie, who are you talking to?”

Sophie flinched. “Oops. Uh, no one, Mom!” Sophie stood up and walked to the door, beckoning Jack to come with her. They entered the house and Sophie was stopped by her mom. “Have you calmed down yet?”

Sophie sighed. “A little bit.”

Her mom frowned and walked over to her. “I’ll be sure to talk to Jamie about this when he gets home.” She leaned down and kissed her forehead. “In the meantime, go relax in your room. You can let off some steam, but try not to be too loud to scare the neighbors.”

Sophie smiled a little and hugged her mom. “Thanks, Mom.” Sophie pulled back and went up to her room. Jack followed and crouched on Sophie’s dresser while she sat on her bed. She reached under her pillow and pulled out her diary. She flipped back a few pages and handed the diary to Jack. “This is from a month ago.”

_Dear Diary,_

_Today Pippa came over to hang out with Jamie. They were in Jamie’s room the whole time. Mom told me to get them when dinner was done. I went up to Jamie’s room but I heard him crying. I listened to what they were talking about and Jamie said something about liking Jack and wishing Jack liked him back. I didn’t get what he meant at first, but I think Jamie has a crush on Jack._

Jack felt his throat tighten up as he read. “Oh, no,” Jack whispered as he read the words over again; hoping that they’ll eventually change to where they say something different. This was bad.

Sophie came up to him and flipped the pages to one dating just a few days before. “Then this one.”

_Dear Diary,_

_Remember how I wrote about Jamie liking Jack? It’s true. I asked Jamie about it today. He got mad at first because I “eeves dropped” on him and Pippa. He told me that he does have a crush on Jack. I hope Jack does like Jamie. I hate seeing Jamie sad and I know Jack liking him would make Jamie happy again._

Jack stopped reading after that. He felt like he was drowning all over again. No, no. This couldn’t happen. He handed the diary back to Sophie. _Maybe it would go away. Maybe Jamie would outgrow it._

That one hopeful sentence ran through Jack’s head over and over as he said goodbye to Sophie and left the house to find somewhere that needed any amount of snow to distract himself.

Fast forward about three years and Jamie had not outgrown it. Even worse, Jack was starting to catch himself thinking about Jamie in ways he shouldn’t have been. Jamie had really matured in the last three years. He was taller than Jack now by a few inches, almost matching Bunny’s height, he was fit from being on the soccer team, and Jack was definitely finding himself to be attracted to Jamie. That was exactly the opposite of what Jack wanted to happen.

Jack was over at Jamie’s house for his 19th birthday. He was forced to be a spectator because Jamie’s family was over, but Jamie gave him attention when they got a moment alone. The excitement Jamie had on his face when Jack came into his room earlier and the hug he gave him warmed Jack’s frozen heart. Being a spectator, he was able to focus on Jamie. He tried to make it in his head that he didn’t have feelings for Jamie, but then the kid smiled at him or laughed and Jack couldn’t help but smile. He had fallen for Jamie. He couldn’t get around it anymore.

Everyone gathered around the table when Mrs. Bennett brought out the cake. Jack figured he could sneak in and went over to stand next to Jamie. Jamie tried to not make it obvious that he knew Jack was there, but he glanced over really fast and Jack could see his smile widen a bit. When everyone started singing “Happy Birthday” Jack sang it really loud and in an obnoxious voice and almost made Jamie and his friends burst out laughing, instead it sent them into muffled giggling fits. The adults in the room looked at them; completely lost as to what was making them laugh. Jamie blew out the candles and Mrs. Bennett cut up the cake. When no one was looking, Jack pushed on Jamie’s head the slightest bit and made his nose dip into his slice of cake. Jamie looked at Jack and even though Jamie had a mischievous look on his face, letting Jack know Jamie would try to get back at him, Jack couldn’t take it seriously with bright green frosting that covered his nose. He burst out laughing and when everyone looked back at Jamie, they started laughing as well. Jamie wiped the frosting off his nose and his ears reddened in his slight embarrassment.

After everyone finished their cake, Jamie called for a snowball fight with his friends and Sophie. While everyone was getting their coats, gloves, and hats on, Jack went outside and prepared the battlefield with plenty of ammo. The teenagers rushed outside and Jack was not prepared for them all picking up snowballs and throwing them at him. A couple managed to hit him smack in the face and he wiped off the snow before he picked up a snowball and yelled “Free for all!” He threw the snowball, managed to hit Jamie, and then dodged the next one the kid threw at him. Cupcake managed to hit Jack the most during the fight. They were called back in so Jamie could open his presents.

Not long after that, everyone left; wishing Jamie happy birthday again as they leave. Sophie and Jack helped Jamie take his presents up to his room. Jack lounged on the bed while Jamie found a home for all his presents. Jamie set his new car stereo down on the ground next to his bookcase before he sat next to Jack on the bed. “So.”

Jack smirked. “So, what?”

Jamie smiled wide and scooched a bit closer to him. “Do you have anything for me?”

Jack sat up. “I may have a couple things.” He reached under Jamie’s pillow and then handed him a dark green bundle.

Jamie unrolled it and gasped when he saw that it was a hoodie almost identical to Jack’s. Jack was thinking of gift ideas and remembered Jamie commenting on how cool his hoodie was. He asked one of the Yetis at the factory to make him the hoodie and Jack added the frost designs on it.

Jack prepared himself for it, but was still knocked back when Jamie hugged him. “Thanks, Jack!” Jack smiled widely and wrapped his arms around Jamie.

“You’re welcome, kiddo.”

Jamie pulled back. “You also said a couple things.”

Jack nodded. “Yeah, but I can’t give you the second one until your mom’s asleep.”

Jamie gave him a quizzical look, but didn’t question it. Jack knew that Jamie was going to love his second present more than the hoodie. Jamie had been asking Jack for this for two years and Jack thought that it was now an okay time to do it. After all, it was the kid’s birthday.

Jamie pulled on the hoodie to test the fit and Jack noticed how the sleeves were a bit too long. They covered his hands almost entirely and gave him the adorable addition of sweater paws. Jack distracted himself from looking at Jamie by making it snow in the room and he made the snowflakes flow in different directions.

There was a knock on the door not long after and Jack immediately stopped the snow. Jamie went and opened the door to let Mrs. Bennett in the room. “I just came in to say goodnight to my big man.” Jamie’s face got red, but he accepted the kiss on the forehead and the tight hug. “Happy birthday, Jamie.”

“Thanks, Mom.”

“Sleep tight, okay?” Mrs. Bennett pulled back from the hug.

“Okay. Goodnight, Mom.”

“Goodnight, Jamie.”

Mrs. Bennett left the room and Jamie walked back over to Jack and looked at him hopefully.

Jack smiled and stood from the bed. “All right, you ready for your present?” Jamie nodded and bounced a bit. Geez, Jack couldn’t stand how cute he was. He walked over and wrapped his arm around Jamie’s waist. _This might be a bit awkward since Jamie is taller than me_. Jamie wrapped his arms around Jack.

“Are we doing what I think we’re doing?”

Jack nodded. “Hold on tight!” They leapt out of the window and the wind caught them and blasted them up high. They flew fast over the city and surrounding areas, high enough to where people wouldn’t freak out if they saw a flying kid. Jack took Jamie through loop-de-loops, bursts of speed, and gentle gliding.

Gold took over the sky as Sandy’s Dreamsand reached out to all the children; filling their sleep with pleasant dreams. Jack saw the Guardian and flew over to him. “Hi Sandy!”

Sandy waved at them and Jack took Jamie on a whirlwind; making a mess of Sandy’s cloud. Jack saw that Sandy looked peeved and he and Jamie laughed loudly. “Bye Sandy!” Jack flew off back towards Jamie’s house. He landed in his room and let go of Jamie.

Jamie didn’t let go of him though and turned to give him a proper hug. “Thank you so much!”

Jack chuckled and returned the hug. “You’re welcome, Jamie.” Jack pulled back a bit and looked up at Jamie. His face was so close that he could see the speckles in his eyes, he could see even the faintest of freckles dusted across his cheeks and nose, and he felt Jamie’s breath blow against his face. Jack leaned in, his eyes sliding shut and his lips pressing against Jamie’s. They were not even together for a second before Jack was pulling back and sliding out of Jamie’s grip. His eyes were wide with fear and he was breathing heavily. _Why did I just kiss him?_ Without even sparing Jamie a look, he turned and flew back out the window.

He flew fast, just trying to find somewhere where he could think. He passed by Sandy again and didn’t even register the concern on his face.

He ended up somewhere in northern Alaska and found a peak to rest on. He set his staff to the side and lied down in the deep snow. It wasn’t like he _didn’t_ want to kiss Jamie. It just felt wrong for him to be with Jamie in a romantic way. Jamie was his best friend, and that was a good thing. Nothing wrong with that. Whenever Jack thought about anything romantic though, he felt both nauseated and excited at the same time. He just didn’t know what to do. He did know one thing though. He shouldn’t have left Jamie like that. Who knows what was going through the kid’s head right then?

Jack sat up. Maybe if he talked it out with him, he’d be able to decide what to do. “What if he doesn’t even want to see me?” Jack wondered aloud. He sighed and stood up. Only one way to find out.

He took his time flying back. He almost turned around at one point to go to North and ask him what to do. He knew that this was something he had to do on his own, though. It was morning by the time he made it back to Burgess, and he hoped that Jamie was even still home. He saw that Jamie’s car was in the driveway and went around back to check the room.

Jack flinched when he saw that Jamie was curled into a ball on his bed, facing away from the window. The hoodie Jack gave him was tossed on the ground in front of the closet. Jack sighed and slowly opened the window. “…Jamie?”

Jamie jumped up and looked over at Jack. The Guardian saw that his wide eyes were red and watering and felt even guiltier for leaving. He slowly walked towards Jamie and gestured to the bed. “Can I sit?” Jamie nodded and pulled his legs up to his chest. Jack sat down, took a deep breath, and tried to figure out how to start the conversation. “I… I didn’t mean to leave like that last night.”

“Then, why did you?”

Jack made a snowball in his hands and used it to keep his hands busy. “I like you, Jamie. I do. It’s just…”

Jamie moved a bit closer to him. “Just what?”

He was scared. He was scared to love Jamie, to let him get too close. Jack was immortal, he had been alive for over 300 years. He doesn’t want-

“I don’t care, Jack. Whatever you’re thinking about, I don’t care.” Jamie rested his hand on Jack’s knee.

Jack hesitated before taking Jamie’s hand in his. He looked at him and saw the hope in Jamie’s watering eyes. Maybe… Maybe it wouldn’t be so bad. Jamie said he didn’t care, even though he had no idea what he said that to. He still needed to talk it out with Jamie, to be 100% sure. “But what if you do? I’m thinking about the fact that I’ve been alive for so long. I’m immortal, Jamie.”

Jamie sighed. “Like I said, I don’t care. I-I’d rather have that time with you than not have it at all.”

Jamie sounded, and looked, completely serious. Jamie was right though. Wasn’t it best to enjoy the time that they did have? Jack wanted to be with Jamie. Jamie wanted to be with Jack. So what if they didn’t have forever? Jack could at least have some time with him. Wasn’t that worth it? Rather than have both of them try to go around their feelings and pretend like they weren’t there?

“Are you sure, Jamie?”

Jamie nodded and his hand gripped Jack’s tight. “100%.”

Jack finally smiled. He was okay with it now. The nausea was starting to dissipate. Jamie knew what he was getting into, and yet he still chose Jack.

Jack moved in closer and got as close to Jamie as they were the night before. He looked at his freckles, his quivering lips, and then his eyes, those beautiful brown eyes. He turned and sat on the bed so he was facing Jamie.

Jack leaned in the rest of the way and kissed Jamie. He was knocked back when Jamie got a bit excited and pushed hard into the kiss. Jack pulled back; laughing. “Calm down there, kiddo.” Jamie smiled sheepishly.

“Sorry.”

Jack righted them and cupped Jamie’s face with his free hand. He kissed him again and Jamie wrapped his arm tight around Jack’s waist. They tilted their heads, but misjudged the direction and their noses bumped. They pulled back laughing and rubbing their noses.

For the third time, Jack and Jamie kissed. They made sure to lean the right way this time and their free arms wrapped back around each other. Jamie’s eyes slid shut, but Jack’s remained wide with surprise. Surprise at both him kissing Jamie and how good it was-no matter how awkward it had been so far. Their connected hands tightened their grip on each other and Jack used it to pull Jamie closer to him. Jamie let out a little whine and Jack pulled back from the kiss. He didn’t go far though, he just moved up to kiss Jamie’s nose and then went on to litter his face with kisses, aiming to kiss every freckle on that beautiful face.

Jack giggled and tried to move away. “Jack!”

“Hold on, I almost got them all.” He managed to kiss a few more freckles before Jamie ducked and wiped his face on Jack’s hoodie. Jack chuckled and rested his head on Jamie’s shoulder.

“Jamie!”

The two jumped away from each other as if Mrs. Bennett had come into the room instead of just calling for Jamie.

“Uh, y-yeah Mom?”

“You’re friends are here!”

“Oh, shit.” Jamie jumped off the bed. “I forgot they were coming!” He ran around the room and Jack gave him privacy as he got dressed. He looked up though when he felt a hand rest on his shoulder. He smiled when he saw Jamie was wearing his new hoodie. “Want to come along? We’re going to the big hill to do some sledding.”

Jack smirked and stood up. “Yeah, I guess I can come along.”

Jamie paused. “You’re planning something, aren’t you?”

Jack shrugged. “Maybe I am.” He kissed Jamie and mussed his hair. Jamie smiled and grabbed his hand to lead him out of the room. He paused just before he reached the door and turned back around to Jack.

“Can you…” Jamie bit his lip. “Can you stay tonight?”

Jack’s smile widened and he rested his head on Jamie’s shoulder. “Sure thing, kiddo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the chapter! I had Jack and Jamie get together in the first chapter because their relationship is important, but isn't a big part of the main plot. I just wanted to be able to set it up and then move it to the side after the first couple chapters.


	2. Slipping Off the Edge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a bit of a hard one for my to write, but a big THANK YOU to my beta, Cahlcifer, for fixing it all up and making it pretty! This one also ended up being a shorter chapter

North set a large block of ice on his desk. He grabbed his chainsaw to carve out the more basic shapes of a bear. A rectangle for its body, and its snout. Cylinders for its stubby legs, and so on. He then picked up a small hammer and chisel and started to work out the more finer and delicate details.

A frantic knock made his head shoot up and look at the door. “Come in!” he bellowed.

The Yeti threw open the door and pointed towards the globe; yelling in their incomprehensible language.

“What?” North stood up and followed the Yeti to the globe. He looked up and saw Manny shining in the sky. He needed to call the Guardians, he could only hope it wouldn’t be for a reason as drastic as the last time. He walked over to the panel and pushed the button to summon the others.

 …

 The past year and a half had been something like a dream for Jack and Jamie. Any reservations Jack had about their relationship had dissipated. Jamie even moved into his own apartment, so the two no longer had to worry about hiding from Mrs. Bennett. Jack finally had a new place to call home, other than the pond he woke up in 312 years ago.

He had always been afraid of never being seen or believed in. Never mind having someone to love, and love him.  Jamie had unknowingly given Jack something more priceless than any gift, he had given him a form of security that Jack never knew was possible.

 Sophie couldn’t have been happier after they told her. In fact, a few days later, when Jack was hanging around with her and Jamie, she pulled him aside.

“Thank you.” She said, wrapping her arms around Jack.

“For what?” Jack asked, confused, hugging her back awkwardly. To his knowledge, he had done nothing that required thanks.

“For making Jamie happy again… I haven’t seen him this happy in a while.” Sophie said, her voice soft.

“You’re… you’re welcome, Soph.” Jack responded, smiling to himself.

That was one of the biggest reasons he never regretted choosing to be with Jamie, and it was also one of the moments he treasured most of all.

When the Guardians found out, naturally they expressed some of the same fears that Jack had - mostly about the life span of a mortal, and how that might just leave Jack more brokenhearted in the end.  

Jack made attempts to ease their minds by explaining how he had thought through it, and how they had talked it out.  Jack assured them that Jamie was 100% sure that he wanted to be with Jack, for however long they could. This didn’t give them as much peace of mind as he had hoped, but it did stop North from lecturing him about responsibility and duty every time he saw him. 

Jack tried to visit Jamie as frequently as he could in the summer, but never managed to stay for longer than a day. The heat was too intense for him to handle for longer stretches of time. Jamie was understanding, and never complained - much.

One day, during the summer, Jack flew in from Argentina. He flew to the apartment, but frowned when he didn’t see Jamie there.

“Hello?” Jack called out, poking his head in the small living room. He scratched his jaw, climbing back out the window to scan the city. He spotted him, not too far off, walking home from his mother’s house. He probably had dinner with his mom and sister. Jack tried to be as quiet as he could and flew at Jamie from behind.

Jack slammed into Jamie and wrapped his legs around him, causing Jamie to jump. He looked at him, laughing over his shoulder and Jack leaned forward a little, giving him a kiss on the lips in greeting. Jamie took Jack’s staff from him and Jack rested his chin on Jamie’s head, his arms draped over his shoulders, and his hands loosely held each other.

“So, how are Mom and Soph?” Jack asked, casually. Even though Mrs. Bennett had no idea who Jack even was, the Guardian had taken to calling her Mom.

Jamie started walking back to his apartment, again. “They’re good. Mom said we’re leaving for our trip tomorrow.” Jamie said, his mouth quirking up in a smile.

Jack smiled at the excitement in Jamie’s voice. “Oh yeah? Where to?”

“Mom’s been planning a hiking trip for a while. We’re going to go to all the major parks around here and seeing how far we can hike before we get tired.”

“Sounds nice. How long are you guys doing this?”

Jamie shrugged, with Jack still on his shoulders. “We should be gone for about a week.” he said slowly, thinking.

Jack moved his arm so he could slide his head down and rest his chin on Jamie’s shoulder. “Then I’ll keep myself busy by making some blizzards in Chile, or surprising some small village with a snow storm. I don’t know, I’ll come up with something.”

“You know, normal people just knit.” Jamie teased.

“Yes, but I’m not just people. Anyways, I’ll come up with something to preoccupy myself. I always do.”

Jamie frowned and turned his head and Jack moved his out of the way. “You don’t have to...” he started

“Eh, it’s fine. You need some quality time with your family.” Jack said, kissing Jamie’s cheek a couple times.

“Uh, Jack?”

“Hmm?”

Jamie nodded to the sky and Jack sighed when he finally saw what Jamie was referencing. North was calling all the Guardians together. He got off of Jamie. “I guess I’ll see you next week then.” He sighed, hugging Jamie tight and then he cupped his face in his hands and kissed him. This certainly wasn’t the longest time they’ve ever spent apart, but if North was calling the Guardians, then something important was going on. “I love you, Jamie.”

Jamie laughed. “I love you too, Jack.” He said, kissing him before letting him go.

Jack took his staff back from Jamie and kicked off into the air. He waved back at Jamie before turning around and shooting off towards the North Pole.

When he arrived at the Factory, he found that the other Guardians were already there. Jack landed next to Tooth and looked up at North. “What’s going on?”

North gestured to the moon. “Manny has something important he is wanting to tell us.”

They gathered around the “G” on the ground and Tsar Lunar shined on it. A shadow appeared on the ground. It looked like a hooded figure, but unfortunately, Jack couldn’t make much else out of it.

“What does this mean?”

North looked at Tooth. “Maybe it’s a new threat?”

North sighed, shaking his head. “I am hoping not.” He muttered, his brow creasing.

“Uh, guys?” Jack pointed at the “G”. “What’s going on?”

The Guardian Stone rose and a small beam of bright light shone out of it.

“Another new Guardian?” Bunny asked. He sounded surprised and concerned. “Please not the Groundhog,” he muttered under his breath. Jack watched excitedly as the spectrum formed. He had never seen it happen before, considering he was the newest guardian they had.

 The Guardians pause when a winged figure appeared in the light. He was obviously a fairy, and his wings didn’t fit in the light.

"Who is that?" Bunny exclaimed.

"You guys don't know?" Jack asked the other Guardians.

North shook his head. "I've never seen him."

“What does this mean?” Tooth asked, wings flittering due to nervousness and anxiety.

“I do not know. But something tells me we will find out soon enough.” North said, crossing his arms over his chest. “I will keep eye on globe. You all go.”

The other Guardians hesitated a second before they left. Jack flew down to Chile and scanned over the country before deciding there was definitely not enough snow on the ground.

He kept himself busy for several days, dumping heaps of snow on unsuspecting skiers, burying a ski shop in snow, the owner’s reaction made him laugh hysterically, and was the cause of no less than 100 different snowball fights.

Jack watched the snowball fight he had started between ten different people, but his mind was elsewhere. He looked in the direction of Burgess and wondered how Jamie’s trip was going.

“I guess it wouldn’t hurt to check up on him.” He didn’t have to let him know he was there.

He flew back to Burgess and to the apartment. He looked around to see if Jamie had left him anything about the trip. He smiled when he found a list of locations held onto the fridge with a magnet. _Just in case anything happens!_ Jamie had scrawled on the top of the paper. He looked at the first location, folded the list, and put it in his hoodie pocket. He stepped out of the apartment and flew off to find Jamie.

…

“Come on, Soph!” Jamie called to his sister. They were at Hocking Hills State Park hiking up the Cantwell Cliffs. Jamie had seen a high ledge and wanted to go check it out.

“You two be careful, okay?” Mrs. Bennett yelled to them from her spot on the ledge below.

“We will, Mom!” The siblings said in unison.

Jamie climbed ahead of Sophie, showing her all the safe places to put her hands and feet. She almost slipped once but was able to readjust her footing before that happened. The two made it to the ledge and Jamie gasped at the view. If Jack were here, Jamie knew he would love to see this. He heard Sophie gasp next to him and looked at her. He smiled, knowing Jack was right. He did need this time with his family.

Sophie walked closer to the edge to try and peer down.

“Be careful, Sophie.”

She looked at Jamie and smiled. “I’m fine!”

After she said that, she took a small step forward so she was on the very edge. She leaned forward to look at the ground below, the rock beneath her foot crumpled, and she slipped off. “JAMIE!”

Jamie rushed forward and grabbed his sister’s hand in the nick of time. He and Sophie were breathing heavily, their eyes wide with fear. Jamie could see blood dripping down Sophie’s leg from the scrape the rock caused.

“JAMIE! SOPHIE!” Mrs. Bennett heard Sophie’s cry of help and, seeing her daughter hanging for her life, rushed over and started climbing as fast as she could.

“You’re okay, Sophie. I got you.” Jamie pulled Sophie up and back onto the ledge. The momentum of swinging her back onto the ledge had caused Jamie to lose his balance on his precarious footing. He swung his arms to try and right himself, but it didn’t work. He went headfirst over the edge and Sophie wasn’t fast enough to catch him.

“JAMIE!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the chapter! Chapter 3 is almost done and ready to serve!


	3. The Rise of A New Guardian

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it's been so long! Sam and I ended up getting really busy and we weren't able to go over the chapter that much. I really hope it's worth the wait!

Jack had searched all the parks high and low, exploring every cave there was, looking under ledges, but he saw no sign of Jamie or his family. Maybe they had already gone home. Jack flew to the apartment, and looked through every room. “Jamie?” There wasn’t a response. He wasn’t there either. Maybe he was at his mom’s again. Yeah, that had to be where he was. Jack refused to start worrying, Jamie would definitely be at his mom’s or hanging out with his friends.

Jack sped to Mrs. Bennett’s home and checked the window of Jamie’s old room. His stomach churned when he didn’t see him in there. He checked the living room window where he was able to get a view of the living room, dining room, and kitchen. There was no sign of Jamie nor Sophie or Mrs. Bennett. _He has to be here!_

Sophie! He was probably in Sophie’s room! He went to Sophie’s window, but frowned when he saw that her curtains were pulled, preventing him from seeing in. He knocked on the window and a couple moments later, Sophie pulled back the curtains and opened the window.

He froze when he saw her face. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying. Her breath was shallow and broken by sobs. She didn’t say anything to Jack and just hugged him tight. Her sobs increased in volume and Jack picked her up and carried her to her bed. “Sophie, what’s wrong?!” He couldn’t contain the volume of his voice in his worry. _Why is Sophie crying? Where’s Jamie?_ The questions repeated themselves over and over again as Sophie tried to calm down enough to speak.

“Jamie… J-Jamie…” Sophie sobbed louder and buried her face into Jack’s hoodie.

Please, no. Jack pleaded to let it not be what he feared. “S-Sophie… Is-Is Jamie?”

She nodded. “He f-fell off. He s-saved me…” She takes a deep breath. “But I couldn’t grab him in time!”

Jack froze. His grip on Sophie loosened. The most intense pain Jack had ever felt started in his chest. He pressed his hand to his chest, as if that would stop the hurt. _No… NO!_ He couldn’t believe it. He wouldn’t! Jamie couldn’t be dead! NO! The tears formed in his eyes and slid fast down his cheeks. A loud sob ripped itself from his chest, and more soon followed. “NO!” He refused to believe it. Jamie-his Jamie…

“Where were you?!”

Sophie wiped her nose and stammered out “We were at Hocking Hills.”

Hocking Hills. That was the third location on the list. Jack got off of the bed and headed to the window.

“Don’t bother going! The rangers couldn’t find his body!”

“Yeah, well the rangers can’t fly and get to every place!” He felt bad for the amount of venom in his voice. He could find Jamie. He could. There was no way Jamie could be dead.

“It’s no use, Jack! I saw him fall, he fell straight down!” Sophie yelled at Jack. “He’s d…d…” Sophie couldn’t get the word out before she started crying hysterically.

Jack wiped his eyes before he leapt out the window. He would show her. He would find him! Jack’s tears blurred his vision and he had to constantly wipe them to make sure he was going the right way. He tried to contain the sobs, but he failed miserably. He flew down and landed on the roof of a home. The pain in his chest was unbearable. He curled into a tight ball and took deep breaths to try and calm himself down. He couldn’t search for Jamie like this.

He was able to get himself calmed down enough to where he wasn’t crying anymore, but the pain was still there. Every second it felt like more and more of Jack’s heart was getting crushed. He resumed his course to Hocking Hills, fighting to keep from crying again.

He tried to remember where all he searched and thought about areas where Jamie would have been able to fall.

_The cliffs!_

Jack searched the ground beneath the cliffs. _Come on, he has to be somewhere!_

“JAMIE!” Jack called his name over and over again as he flew through the area.

He paused when he heard something to his right. He looked over and saw a small cave at the base of one of the cliffs.

“H-Hello? Who’s there?”

That voice! Jack smiled widely. _IT’S HIM!_ Jack flew over to the cave and paused at the mouth. “Jamie?”

A figure slowly walked out of the cave and Jack gasped. The one from the Guardian Stone. He was as tall as Jamie, had the same face shape, his hair was, well, gone. It was like Tooth’s, except with white and gold feathers, his eyes were a bright gold, and his incredibly large wings started out as white on the top and faded into gold towards the bottom. _He’s… He’s a-_

“Who are you? And what’s going on?”

Jack’s world came crashing down for the second time that night. “What? You don’t… You don’t remember me?” Jack asked Jamie.

Jamie shook his head. “No, you don’t look familiar at all.” Jamie looked around before looking at Jack, completely unaware of what Jamie’s question had done to him. “I just…woke up here. Do you know what happened to me?”

Jack swallowed the lump in his throat and took a deep breath. “Yeah, I know what happened to you. If you’ll let me, I can take you to a place where you’ll get answers.”

Jamie hesitated. He looked Jack over, trying to decide if he was able to trust him. After a few moments, he nodded.

Jack gestured to his wings. “You know how to use those?”

Jamie shook his head, but smiled. “It can’t be that hard, right?” Jamie slowly stretched out his wings to their full length. Jack was in awe, they were beautiful wings. Jamie flapped his wings a couple times and managed to fly a few inches off the ground. Jack resisted his urge to go over and help him. He smiled at the joy on Jamie’s face when he saw that he managed to get himself off the ground.

Jack was reminded of when he had first discovered his own powers. He remembered running around that that pond, icing everything, and then when he tried to fly to the village and didn’t have the smoothest landing.

He was caught up in his memories and didn’t see that Jamie was now probably about ten feet in the air. Jack laughed and flew to the same height. “You think you have it down?”

Jamie looked at the ground. “I think I do.” he said with uncertainty.

Jack circled around him. “If you need help at any point, I can always carry you.” Jack smirked.

Jamie raised an eyebrow and Jack laughed again. Even though Jamie didn’t remember him, the pain in Jack’s chest finally went away. Jamie was alive. He wasn’t dead-he was right in front of him! Jack had to work hard to control his urge to kiss him, or hug him, or _something_. “Ready to go?”

“Yeah.”

Jamie did surprisingly well on their flight to North’s factory. He only dropped a few times and Jack was right there to hold him up.

“So, do you remember anything from before you woke up?” Jack asked him when they neared the factory.

Jamie shook his head. “Just someone yelling ‘Jamie.’ I figured that must be my name. Then you came along yelling it, so I guess that is my name.” He looked at Jack. “Earlier you asked if I remembered you. How do we know each other?”

_Should I tell him the truth?_ Jack thought that for a split second before deciding against it. He had no idea how Jamie would react. “We’re friends. We’ve known each other for twelve years.”

Jamie’s eyes widened. “12 years?” Jack nodded. “How can I not remember you if we’ve known each other for that long?”

Jack sighed and gave him a small smile. “That’s what I’ll explain when we get there.”

Jack noticed that the roof of the factory was open, and told Jamie to hang back. He flew into the globe room and landed in front of the panel. Jack noticed that one of the Yetis went off and returned a couple minutes later with North.

“Jack! What brings you here?”

Jack smiled wide. “I found something you might like.”

“Oh?” North smiled. “What is it?”

Jack held up a finger, telling North to hold on one second. He flew out and told Jamie it was okay to come with him. He watched North’s eyes widen as he and Jamie flew down in front of him. “I found this.”

North laughs. “The new Guardian!” He walks closer and looks Jamie up and down. “And what is your name?”

“Jamie.”

North paused and looked at Jack.

“Yeah, Jamie Bennett.”

“Oh, that’s my last name?”

North looked at Jamie.

Jack nodded at Jamie in response to his question.

“Wait…” North looked back at Jack. “He lost his memory?”

Jack nodded. “Yeah, like I did.”

North frowned. “That means-“

“He doesn’t remember any of that.” Jack frowned and looked away. He was positive he knew what North was talking about.

“Remember any of what?” Jamie sounded concerned.

“I must call Guardians.” North walked passed them and to the panel.

Jamie nudged Jack and the Guardian looked at him.

“What don’t I remember?”

Jack sighed and looked at North. The Guardian shrugged and Jack looked back at Jamie. “I guess I can fill you in on a couple of things while we wait for the others.” He almost wrapped his arm around Jamie, but hesitated at the last second and then pulled his arm back. He cleared his throat and took a step forward. “Um, just follow me.”

He led Jamie to the same room where 12 years before he had mourned over Sandy. He sat by the window and Jamie sat down in front of him. He had to stretch his wings out so he would be able to sit comfortably. “So, what were you and,” he stretched his arm up “that big guy talking about?”

Jack smiled and shook his head. “We probably shouldn’t start there.”

Jamie tilted his head. “Why not?”

“Because you need the whole story!” Jack said like it should have been obvious to Jamie, and his smile widened a bit. He gestured to Jamie. “You know how you look?”

Jamie looked over himself and felt the feathers on his head. “…Yeah?”

“You didn’t look like that a few days ago.”

Jamie frowned. “What do you mean?”

“You were a human. We all were; me, North, the other Guardians.”

Jamie pointed at himself. “I was Jamie Bennett?”

Jack nodded. “Yeah. I met you when you were eight. You were the first one to see me.”

“…See you?”

“Being how we are, humans can’t see us unless they believe in us.”

“So, you’re saying I was the first one to believe in you?”

“You were. First in 300 years.”

“Wow!” Jamie smiled. “That must have meant a lot to you.”

_More than you know, Jamie._ Jack’s smile softened. “You didn’t see me at first though.”

“Really?” Jamie leaned forward a bit. “Then when did I see you?”

Jack stood up. “I’ll get to that.”

He began telling Jamie about that snow day 12 years ago. He acted out the motions of Jamie and his friends having the snowball fight and then Jack flew around the room when he described sending Jamie on that sled ride. Jamie was always very animated telling stories, so Jack decided to take that route. Jamie was very into it. His smile was so wide, and his golden eyes practically shined as he watched Jack, his attention not wavering the slightest bit.

Jack was just getting into the part about the final fight with Pitch when there was a knock at the door. He walked over and opened the door to see Tooth. She held a gold tooth case in her hand. “North asked me to bring these,” she said as she handed them to Jack. She looked over Jack’s shoulder at Jamie and gasped when he saw him. Jack looked back in time to see him awkwardly wave at Tooth.

Jack walked up to Jamie and handed him the tooth case.

Jamie took it from him and looked it over. “What is this?”

Jack tapped the case just above the blue diamond in the middle. “This will explain everything else.”

Jamie held his first two fingers over the blue diamond. “So, I just touch this?”

Jack nodded. Jamie went to sit by the window and Jack felt Tooth place her hand on his shoulder. He looked at her and she gestured to the door. “We should probably let him be alone.”

“Oh, yeah.” He and Tooth left the room, but Jack sneaked another look at Jamie before he shut the door.

He and Tooth went back over to the others.

“So, heard your boyfriend’s like us now.” Bunny was leaned against a pillar, his expression annoyed.

“What did you tell him?” North asked.

Jack shrugged and rested his staff on his shoulder. “I was just telling him about how he and I met.”

Sandy came up to him and a sand image of Jack and Jamie kissing appeared above his head along with a question mark. Jack’s eyes widened and he shook his head. “No, I didn’t tell him about any of that.” He sighed. “I didn’t know how it would go. Didn’t want to take the chance that it would end badly.”

Sandy nodded, his expression showing that he understood.

“So, what’s gonna happen if he’s like _him_ ,” Bunny pointed at Jack, “and doesn’t want to be a Guardian?”

Jack had to laugh at that. When Bunny looked at him, he said “You obviously haven’t been around Jamie that much, but Jamie would love for this to happen.”

Bunny glared at him. “And what happens if you’re wrong?”

Jack might have caused another blizzard on Easter that year.

“Don’t worry Peter Cottontail, Jamie will make the oath in a heartbeat.” Even though Jack sounded confident, inside a bit of him did worry. He worried that Jamie seeing his memories would have the opposite effect on him then when Jack saw his own memories. He tried to not let himself think that because that would entertain the possibility of Jamie denying their relationship.

“Santa Claus.”

Everyone looked over to see that Jamie had left the room and was walking towards them. “The Easter Bunny, the Sandman.” His expression mimicked the one he had on his face that night the Guardians were collecting teeth and Jamie saw them all the first time. “The Tooth Fairy.” Jamie’s eyes landed on him. “Jack Frost.”

Jack smiled and gave him a small wave. “Hey there, kiddo.”

Jamie handed the teeth to Tooth, and almost missed because he was so focused on Jack, as he walked over to Jack. He stopped about a foot in front of him and bit his lip. “You left out a few things on your recap of how we know each other.”

Jack gave him a sheepish smile. “I figured your own memories would be the best way to tell you.”

“Let’s uh, give them privacy.” Jack heard North say before he heard footsteps walking away.

Jamie smiled at Jack. “So, you and I have been together for a year and a half?” He didn’t wait for Jack to give any confirmation before saying “It was nice, seeing all those memories. Especially the night we moved into the apartment.”

Jack remembered that night well, it was a great night.

“Nothing changes because I’m like this now, right?” There was a hint of fear in Jamie’s eyes.

Jack laughed. “What? Are you crazy? Of course not!”

The fear vanished and Jamie hugged Jack tight. “Good.”

Jack smirked and wrapped his arms around Jamie’s waist. It was going to be even more awkward now that Jamie had wings, but Jack wasn’t about to let Jamie use them this time. He lifted them off the ground and shot out of the factory. After Jamie’s initial gasp, he started laughing. “Woo!”

When the factory was no bigger than a quarter, Jack slowed down until they were at a hover. Jack wrapped his legs around Jamie and unwrapped his arms so he could cup Jamie’s face. He looked into Jamie’s eyes and his smile slowly fell into a frown. “I was so scared that I had lost you,” Jack whispered, his voice shaking the slightest bit.

Jamie frowned and broke eye contact. “I’m so sorry Jack.” After a moment his eyes widened and his smile came back bigger than ever. He looked back at Jack and said “But guess what!”

Jack raised an eyebrow, his frown letting up a bit. “What?”

“Because I’m like this now, we don’t have to worry about that ever again!”

The words sunk into Jack and the Guardian’s smile soon matched Jamie’s. “You’re right… You’re right!” He exclaimed joyfully. He pulled Jamie’s head to his and crushed their lips together. Jamie giggled and his arms wrapped tighter around Jack, pulling them closer together. They tried to keep the kiss together as best they could through their smiles. It mostly ended up being many little kisses, with a few long ones in between.

The clock was no longer hanging over their head. They could be together as long as they wanted.

The two finally pulled back enough to where they could see each other.

“I love you, Jamie.”

“I love you too, Jack.”

A light shone on Jamie’s face and Jack looked over his shoulder to see the moon shining bright in the sky. _Wait._ Moon. Jamie. Jack gasped.

“What is it Jack?”

“Something you’re going to love!” He wrapped his arms back around Jamie’s waist and removed his legs. The wind picked back up and Jack turned them around to fly back to the factory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the chapter! I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as I can, but I'm also working on another fic, which should be up soon!


	4. A New Life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The day has finally come! The new chapter in this story has finally been completed! I really hope this chapter is worth the long wait! A big thank you to KillerLove for helping me edit!

Night settled on the city of Austin, TX. A woman clad in red flew up above the city and admired the view.

“Yes, this will do nicely,” the woman said to herself before bringing a finger to her lips. She kissed the tip of the finger before pulling it away. As the finger moved away, a red smoke followed it, flowing from her mouth as easily as if she was just exhaling air. Her arm made a wide sweeping motion and the smoke blew out to cover as much of the city as possible from where she was.

The smoke drifted into the windows of children’s rooms and the woman cupped her left ear and exaggeratingly leaned closer to the town; waiting for the smoke to take effect. She heard gleeful screams come from the children and started laughing as she watched the parents’ rooms lights come on and heard them rushing to calm down their children. Of course, once her smoke is in the bloodstream, it can become quite impossible for children to calm down enough to sit still for 5 minutes; let alone fall asleep.

Her heart fluttered with every scream, groan, and sigh that she heard from the parents. Oh yes, waiting that long was definitely going to make this a lot more fun than she had anticipated.

She flew off towards the next major city, her lungs filling up with the mad red smoke.

\---------

“Jack, slow down, what’s going on?”

Jack Frost slowed down from his rush to get Jamie to the rest of the guardians. He took a deep breath and faced Jamie. “Remember how the last night I saw you as a human, I got called up here?”

Jamie nodded.

“Well, the reason I got called up here was because the Man in the Moon chose a new Guardian.” He paused for a few moments. “One we didn’t recognize.” He waited to let his words sink into Jamie and he was rewarded with Jamie’s eyes widening to their fullest and him gasping loudly.

“I-I’m the new Guardian? But how, I was still human then!”

Jack shrugged. “I dunno, but what he,” he pointed to the moon, “says goes around here.”

Jamie brought his hand up to his face and rested his head in it; the weight of what was happening too much for him. “So, because the Man in the Moon said so I’m going to become a Guardian when I know nothing about myself?”

Jack starts to see the flaws in his logic. He crosses his arms and thinks for a few moments. He has been known to act rashly without thinking, and this time Jamie does have a good point. They know virtually nothing about him as he is now other than that he can fly. “We can always ask everyone else.”

Jamie nodded. “Let’s do that.” He leans in and kisses Jack before taking his hand again and flying to the factory.

The two landed in front of the globe and the four Guardians looked at them.

“All right everyone, we got a choice to make.” Jack let go of Jamie’s hand and walked over to them. “The Man in the Moon said Jamie’s the new Guardian, but unfortunately we don’t know much about how he is now.”

He paused for a moment and Bunny spoke up. “I really hate to say it, but you got a point.”

North laughed and rubbed his hands together. “Manny already chose him. Why wait when we can have ceremony now?”

Jamie’s head nodded but shot right back up. Was he tired? Did spirits even get tired? Some would think that after how long he’s known Jack he would know, but it just never seemed to come up.

Bunny and North had started to argue on the subject, as they do with most subjects brought up. Jamie looked over at Jack and saw him watching him with a peculiar look on his face. Jamie’s limbs started to feel heavy and his eyelids were drooping shut. What was wrong with him? He never felt like this before; even when he was human.

Jack starting walking towards him and burst into a full-on sprint when Jamie fell to the ground.

His dreams were bright and vivid. He was flying high above a plain, the wind rushing pass him, blowing his hair back and lifting his wings up. He slowed to a stop and closed his eyes, feeling the wind flow around him, all the subtle changes, and the quiet whistle inaudible to most people. He opened his eyes and saw figures made of red smoke start to walk towards him. Jamie started to focus power at his fingertips and the wind changed direction completely to flow to him. He let the wind gather at his back, almost as if Jamie’s body was a wall, before sending the blast forward. The wind hit the figures head on; blasting their smoke into nothingness. When still more figures came, Jamie decided to take it up a notch. He circled his hands around each other and watched as the sky turned dark, the wind grew more forceful, and a swirl appeared in the sky. The figures froze and watched as the tornado came down and sucked them up as if they were paper.

Once all the figures were up inside the tornado, Jamie stopped his hands and the tornado was sucked back up into the sky. Jamie looked around as the sky cleared, making sure all the figures were gone. He jumped when he heard loud crying coming from the right. He flew over and saw a young boy sitting on the steps of a home; crying his little eyes out. Jamie frowned and called upon a gentle breeze. This breeze surrounded the boy and almost seemed to wrap him in a cocoon. After a few moments, the boy’s loud sobs turned to quiet sniffles and he wiped his eyes free of tears. Jamie smiled, happy that the boy had calmed down, and flew off.

As he flew, he heard a whisper on the wind, “Jamie Galen.”

Jamie slowly came to his senses and realized that whatever he was laying on was very bumpy. He opened his eyes and the first thing he got a glimpse of was white hair. His vision came into focus and saw that Jack was staring down at him.

“Morning Sleeping Beauty.”

Jamie chuckled and stretched out his limbs, noting how uncomfortably stiff they were. “How long was I asleep?”

Jack shrugged. “A couple days. Yours happened a lot faster than mine.”

Jamie raised an eyebrow and sat up. “What do you mean?”

“Do you feel any different now?”

Jamie paused at Jack’s question. He did feel different. There was no draft, but he could still feel the air in the room, every breath that Jack took, and how it affected the still air in the room. Jack smiled as he watched Jamie come to realization. “That happened to me about a month after I woke up. Figures I would be stuck trying to figure everything out and you learn everything immediately.”

Jamie rolled his eyes and playfully shoved him. “Guess the Man in the Moon likes me better.”

Jack grabbed his chest and feigned pain. “You have no idea how much that hurts, Jamie.”

Jamie laughed, stood from the bed, and pulled Jack along with him. “Has everyone figured out what to do with me yet?”

Jack smirked. “We’re going to lock you in a box and not let you out for 100 years.”

Jamie rolled his eyes. “Haha, very funny.”

Jack laughed as they left the room. Tooth and Sandy had to go do their daily duties so it was just North and Bunny there. When the two walked up to North, they noticed he was staring at the globe with a puzzled look on his face.

“What’s up?”

“I do not know.” He pointed at North America. “There is something fishy going on.”

Jack wrapped his arm around Jamie. “We can check it out for you. It’ll give us some time while we wait for Sandy and Tooth to come back.”

North nodded. “I just hope it is nothing terrible.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked the chapter! I'll try to not have the updates be as few and far between now that I have a good foundation going! Hope you all have a wonderful day and I'll see you next time!


	5. [Insert rad title here]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.... I kinda forgot about the chapter title so that's why the title is what it is. Also this chapter is shorter because I wanted to use it as a transition chapter, but I probably could have added this bit onto the end of the last chapter if I really wanted to ^^; Hope you still enjoy it! (Also this chapter is unbeta-ed so sorry for any mistakes!) [EDIT: Thank you all so much for 600 hits on my story!!! This is so awesome I love you all <3]

North nodded. “I just hope it is nothing terrible.”

Jack and Jamie took off and flew out of the factory. Jack saw a lot of the lights flickering around Texas, so he figured that would be their best bet. Jack thought about the fight with Pitch 12 years ago and could only hope that whatever was going on wasn’t as bad as back then.

As they neared some suburbs Jack and Jamie paused. All they could hear were loud screams and crying. What is the world was going on?

Jack and Jamie flew to a nearby window and watched as a couple cried at the sight of their child screaming and running around.

“Why won’t he just calm down?” the husband asked.

“I don’t know, but he’s been like this for days. We can’t take him to the doctor because every time I try to get him in the car he hits me and starts running around the house again.”

Jack and Jamie looked at each other with concern in their eyes. “Let’s go check out other houses, to see if the same is happening everywhere.”

Jamie nodded and they split up to go check out the houses. The only ones that were peaceful were the households that had no children. Jack and Jamie met back up after they each examined around 20 houses.

“Looks like whatever’s going on is only affecting the kids.” Jack put his hand to his chin in thought.

Jamie sighed and crossed his arms. “Any idea what could be causing this?”

Jack shrugged. “Mad Cow Disease?” He laughed at the deadpan look Jamie gave him.

“Think the other Guardians might know something about this?”

Jack thought for a moment. “Possibly. They’ve been around even longer than I have.”

“Let’s go ask them what they think of this.”

The two took off for the North Pole. As they flew, Jamie kept feeling a presence behind them, but every time he looked there was nothing there but open sky. Jack raised an eyebrow after he did this for the tenth time. “Everything okay?”

Jamie nodded. “Yeah, I think I might just be paranoid.”

Jack stared for a couple more moments before looking back ahead. As they continued to fly, the presence started to fade, so it must have been Jamie’s imagination.

They eventually made it back to the factory and saw that all the Guardians were there again.

“Ah, you returned! What did you see?” North asked them.

As Jack and Jamie explained they saw a look of worry grow on all the Guardians’ faces.

“Do any of you have any idea what could be causing this?” Jamie asked. He frowned when they all shook their heads.

“Nothing like this has ever happened before,” Tooth explained. “The most serious thing that’s ever happened was what Pitch caused. Nothing even close to that or this has happened since.”

No helpful stories came from Sandy. The air above his head was as empty as his voice box.

“At least with Pitch, we could tell what the hell he wanted,” Bunny grumbled as he looked at the globe. “What could someone hope to gain by making everyone go off like a frog in a sock?”

Everyone agreed. The children’s behavior was too strange to root out an obvious goal. For now, the problem seemed to be focused in the U.S. Hopefully that was all it would extend to until they figured what this was and who was causing it.

Jack heard Jamie gasp next to him, but when he looked over Jamie had already taken off.

Before anyone could say anything to him, Jack took off as well, chasing after Jamie at top speed. Thankfully, Jamie still hadn’t completely learned how to use his wings so it was easy for Jack to catch up to him. He held out his arm and grasped tightly onto Jamie’s hand, causing the new spirit to slow down. Jack froze when he saw the frantic look in Jamie’s eyes and cupped one side of his face to turn his face towards him. “Jamie, what’s wrong?”

Jamie took a deep breath. “When I was out for those two days there was something that happened in my dreams.” He told Jack about the crying child in his dreams. “I don’t know, it made me feel like I can do something to help.”

Jack thought about it for a few moments. It could have been considered a coincidence that the events leading up to Jamie becoming a potential Guardian happened around the same time as a new threat came about, but the Man in the Moon knew what he was doing.

Jack nodded and gave Jamie a lingering kiss, tightening his grip on Jamie’s hand and moving his other hand to stroke the base of Jamie’s wing. What he was not expecting was the loud groan that erupted from Jamie’s mouth and Jack backed up and laughed loudly as he saw Jamie’s face turn beet red. “Well, now I know what happens when I do that,” Jack said as he winked at Jamie.

Jamie rolled his eyes and Jack went back up to him and took his hand. “Let’s do it.”

Jamie sputtered. “Now? We’re in the air!”

Jack paused for a few moments, confusion written all over his face. Then it hit him what Jamie meant and he started sputtering. “N-Not that! I-I meant what you were talking about earlier.”

Jamie face-palmed and groaned. He opened his mouth to say something but was cut off.

“Well, well.” The couple looked over at the voice to see a woman with bright yellow eyes, short, black hair, and dressed in red staring at them. “Look at who I happened to find.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to let you know there is going to be a teeny break on this story. I've been having a ton of issues with my external hard drive so for the moment I do not have my notes on the plot of this story. I'm going to take this break to either fix my HDD or work out a new plot for the rest of the fic. I remember some of the major points but I forgot my notes about the actual end of the story. I'll try to have the next chapter up by mid November with Thanksgiving being the absolute latest! Hopefully school and work allow me to keep that schedule on track! Love you all and I will see you next time! <3


End file.
